What's Changed Is You
by Almondjoy90
Summary: Six years after leaving Franklin County, Elena returns to her family and friends but she is not the naive girl who once left years ago. She yearns to pick up the pieces and continue her close friendship with Forest Bondurant but she learns that sometimes coming back is the hardest part. Forrest/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the brilliant characters or plot of **_**Lawless**_** and **_**The Wettest County in the World**_**. I just like to pick their brain for a bit.**

"It's a funny thing comin' home. Looks the same, smells the same, feels the same. You realize what's changed is you."

Elena thought of her late grandfather's words as she toyed with the large quilt on her bed. Her old room that she shared with her sister looked unaltered from before she left. The two beds were still parallel to each other; the sheets were crisp and white as if they had never been laid on. Her tattered boots that were now two sizes too small were lined up neatly in the corner.

Everything was the same but completely different. She had grown up a lot in the six years that she had been gone. When she had left Franklin County she was a silly, naive and free-spirited child. Now, she was more aware, poised and mature.

She left with her older sister, Lorraine, to New York when she was 14. They were sent to New York to help with her grandparents ailing health. Her whole family had wanted to move out at first but the costs were too high. Also, her dad operated a general store that his family had owned for generations. If they left they would leave their business and whole livelihood behind.

It was decided that Elena and Lorraine would go and help. New York seemed so far away at the time. She had always considered herself an independent woman but she wasn't prepared for the city life. Elena remembered how she had clung to her sister's arm like a frightened little girl upon arrival. The city was so vast and the people were so loud.

She and Lorraine tended to their Mother's parents together. Their grandfather was suffering from pneumonia and passed away 2 months after they got there. Her grandfather had owned a clothing factory so financially they never struggled. The two sisters stayed in New York to help their grandmother with her health and around the house.

Their grandmother had always wanted them to be educated so she had them go off to a girl's school in the years they stayed there. They would go to school and come home and tend to the house.

Lorraine was two years older than Elena and adjusted quickly to life in New York. Her sister had always been fiercely independent, talkative and bold. She was lady like but a bit of a spitfire. Elena was definitely not a meek person by nature. She could be quite feisty herself but she always appeared to be more reserved. However, she had quite a bark to her when it came to the people she loved.

Both girls had always loved to learn so their studies were not difficult for them. Elena soaked up the information like a sponge. She immersed herself into learning about health and science, devouring the pages like a starved man. She prepared many of the medicines that would help with her grandmother's multiple ailments.

Ironically enough, Lorraine was the one who ended up leaving first back to Franklin. After four years of living there, she had completed her education. She had aspirations to teach back in Franklin. Elena yearned so much to visit her family as well but she couldn't leave her grandmother behind, even for a week or two. Who would be the one to check her temperature, buy and prepare her food, or comfort her when she wheezed in the night?

So she stayed behind. For two years she helped her grandmother and watched her grow weaker, until she passed away two weeks prior. For the past two years, her grandmother had been her only family. She thanked God that she no longer suffered but the pain of losing her was sometimes more than she could bear.

She had finally been reunited with her whole family a week ago when her grandmother's funeral took place. Their reunion was bittersweet to say the least. Her parents and sister had all held her, weeping upon seeing her. Her dad looked the same except for more wrinkles around his blue eyes. Her mom was as pretty as ever but her dark brown hair had a few strands of silver.

Elena hugged Lorraine, happily patting her belly and looking at her ring. She had missed her sister's wedding the year previous. She was now seven months pregnant with her first child.

She had cried even harder when she saw her baby brother, Charlie. He was a cherubic, little toddler when she left. He was ten now and she couldn't believe how much he had grown.

She had been so afraid that he wouldn't remember her but he had run up to her and held her so tight around the waist that she couldn't breathe. She had let out a sigh of relief and rumpled his hair as she hugged him back. He had followed her around for the past week like a puppy dog updating her on his life. Elena didn't mind at all. It was simply lovely.

Her family helped her tie up a few loose ends while they were in New York. Her grandmother's belongings were packed, her finances secure and the rest would be handled by her uncle who lived in Maryland.

Seeing her family had been lovely but overwhelming. She had missed so much and they all took turns filling each other in on their lives. They had always stayed in touch by writing each other over the years but seeing them in the flesh was amazing.

Elena ran her hand warily over her face as she looked in the mirror. The past few weeks had taken quite a toll on her. She had light bags under her brown, almond-shaped eyes and her dark chestnut, shoulder-length wavy hair was coming out of its bun.

Elena turned to her shelf and affectionately thumbed the spines of her old books that were still placed neatly on the shells. She smiled slightly, thinking of reading those books as a child in the warm summers with her good friends. Her best friends growing up were the Bondurant boys.

Howard was the oldest, six years older than her. He was more of a protective brother since he was so much older than her at the time. Jack was the youngest, two years younger than her but he always tagged along.

But there was only one brother who consumed all of her attention and his name was Forrest Bondurant. He was two years older than her but they had been attached by the hip since she was six years old. He was her companion her confidant, her everything before she left.

Elena's family had given her a little alone time to unpack and gather her thoughts which was thankful for. Packing away the last six years of her life was both overpowering and exciting. She hadn't seen her family and friends in six years. What would Forrest think of her? Was he still, kind, strong and protective? Or had he changed? Perhaps he didn't even want to see her anymore.

She thought of her first encounter with Forrest. She first ran into the three Bondurant boys when she was six and stumbled upon them fishing. She was always a wanderer and had a hard time staying still for too long.

She had shyly watched them for awhile as she watched the boys fishing. Jack was just a little boy at the time so it was a surprise to see that he was already trying to fish. She noticed that Forrest was giving him tips while fixing the line. He explained everything in a calm, slow manner while Howard collected the worms.

Howard noticed her watching and had beckoned for her to come forward, a puzzled expression etched on his face.

"Where's ya parents? A young gal shouldn't be out on ya own?" He asked as she came forward, slowly.

"I live very close. I was wondering if you…could teach me." She had asked a bit nervously as the older boy regarded her.

He just chuckled, shaking his head as his wild brown curls fell on his forehead. "Well hell. Why not? Jack, let 'er use your pole?"

The youngest Bondurant turned to look at her and whined, sticking his lip out. "But I just got mine. And she's a girl!"

Elena frowned and Forrest turned to her, eyeing her coolly, his expression neutral. "Give her a chance, Jack. You 'ave plenty of time to try later," he said his eyes still calmly trained on her,

Jack did not look happy but he handed the pole over, reluctantly. Elena looked at Forrest, silently thanking him with her eyes. Their silent communication would only continue over the years. It was interesting that he was only a little older than her but he seemed to command a lot of respect. Something in his gaze was mysterious and a bit intimidating.

All three of them fished throughout the afternoon. Jack warmed up to her a bit as they took turns. Elena was clueless but she caught two fish and was very proud of her loot. Howard caught quite a bit but Forrest was the most successful by far. He stood patiently, as still as a stump. The fish seemed to come to him.

By the end of the afternoon, they had caught over two dozen decent-sized fish. More than half were caught by Forrest. Howard divided half the fish and gave it to her, wrapped in brown paper and put it in a pail for her. Elena was surprised by this. Throughout the afternoon, she had noticed that the boys quarreled and were a bit rough with each other but they seemed like good people.

"We never gave ya a proper greeting anyway. So this is for your folks. Tell them the Bondurant brothers gave it to ya," Howard said and she thanked him as he patted her head.

"I've gotta get Jack home but Forrest will take ya. Just lead the way," Howard said as Jack waved at her happily.

"Come play again!" Jack shouted. After the initial shock and disappointment of her taking the line they had bonded quite quickly.

Elena waved back and watched them leave. She turned to look at Forrest as he was eying her slowly. "Where do ya live?" he asked curiously, putting his hat back on his light, golden blonde hair.

"Just up the road. You don't have to come if you don't want," she offered, wondering if the boy would be irritated by her.

"Naw, its fine." he shrugged and he motioned for her to lead the way.

They traveled in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes until they reached her house. Elena turned to Forrest.

"I hope my momma and pa aren't mad. They hate when I leave for a long time," she whispered in a quiet voice in case they came out.

Forrest shook his head. "Just give 'em this fish. It might help." He suggested and Elena nodded.

"Thank you. I liked fishing with you guys. I have a sister but not many friends. Next time you guys can meet her and we can all be my friends," she babbled quickly, in the way that children do.

"Can we be friends Forrest?" She asked, feeling a little silly but wanting to make sure that they would all play again. Usually boys didn't like playing with girls often and she was anxious for his answer.

Forrest smiled for the first time around her the whole afternoon, his eyes twinkling. "Sure thing Elena."

Elena smiled back at him and waved, running to her house with her fish in tow. When she came in, she was scolded by her parents who were livid that their young daughter wandered off yet again. She felt ashamed for her actions but it was worth it because she made new friends. Her mind kept drifting back to Forrest and his cool, grey-blue eyes.

The spicy bite of the pepper damn near burnt Forrest's nose as he picked it up. He decided to get it. The pepper would taste great in his potato soup.

He put it in his basket along with a stick of butter, a chunk of cheese and a loaf of bread. With three men in the house, food disappeared quickly. Howard and Jack never cooked a day in their life so he was the one who did the shopping and cooking at the general store each week. He didn't really mind. Cooking was soothing, calmed him down.

He was thinking about buying an onion or two when little Charlie Grey ran into the store. He eyed the boy, curiously. He was a hyper, active young boy. He held a soft spot for him, knowing him since he was born. He was surprised that he was back so soon. He knew the Grey's had traveled up to New York to bury a loved one.

He grunted as the boy almost tripped over his shoes and Charlie looked up at him, his hazel eyes widening.

"Sorry about that Forrest. I didn't know you was there. My mom sent me to get more bread. We're having a celebration tonight."

Forrest nodded. The Grey's had owned this general store for years so Charlie was always in collecting supplies for their family. He was a good kid, rambunctious but polite. For awhile, he was by himself with no siblings around. Forrest always made sure to watch out for him over the years.

"Heard about yer loss," he said nodding sympathetically and the little guy thanked him as they walked to the register. He was never too good with deaths and sympathy. He wondered why they were celebrating so soon after a death but Charlie beat him to the punch.

"Elena's back!" He smiled, his eyes lighting up.

Forrest almost dropped his basket at those words, catching him completely off guard.

"She just got here last evenin' when we came back off the train. We're celebrating that she's here. You should come." He said excitedly, not bothered by Forrest's silence.

Forrest had a million questions. How long would she be back? Was it permanent? Did she miss Franklin? And even more pathetically, did she miss him?

He quickly composed himself and maintained his cool exterior. "That's good Charlie and thanks but I don't want to intrude on a family dinner," he said as he waited for the man at the front to total his purchases.

Charlie vigorously shook his head no. "You wouldn't. Ma and Pa say you guys are basically family anyways and ma said that you and Elena were the best o' friends. If my best friend was home again I would want to see them. You got to come."

Forrest marveled at the boy's logical reasoning as he finished paying for his food. He had a point but a weird part of him was almost scared to see her. It was strange to know that someone he had known everything about for years was almost like a stranger to him now. What if she had changed? Surely, she wasn't the same Elena after being gone for 6 years.

"I'll stop by," he agreed and Charlie actually whooped. He looked up to Forrest in every possible way since he was a small toddler so he was always eager to see him.

"Dinner starts at six. You should bring Howard and Jack too. See you Forrest!" He waved excitedly before leaving, ticking the bread under his arm.

Forrest nodded at the clerk and took his bags, a feeling of excitement and nervousness bumbling in his stomach. He hadn't felt like this in awhile. His Elena was back and he had no idea what to say to her.

**Disclaimer: The opening line is from the film, **_**The Curious Case of Benjamin Button**_**. I know there is quite a bit of background information but I wanted to introduce Elena. Please review. I am always eager to hear feedback. I'll try to update soon.**

**-Almond**


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena, wake up. We've got to get you ready," Lorraine said nudging her sister.

Elena woke up groggily, her eyes cracked open to see her sister standing across from her. Her hands were on her hips and her big belly protruding.

"What time is it?" She asked aloud. One minute she was folding her blouse and the next moment she was face down on her pillow. She really must have been tired.

"Almost five. You were knocked out flat for a while there, missy. The dinner is at six so we don't have much time to get ready."

Elena shook her head. "It's not fancy. I thought it was just a quiet dinner with the folks and a few neighbors, right? I'm sure a nice skirt will do."

"A couple of neighboring families are coming down. You know, the Williams, Hayworth's and Dean's from up the road. A few might just drop by. You know the deal," Lorraine said looking in Elena's closet for something to wear.

Elena quirked her eyebrow and scoffed disapprovingly. "And I was thinking I could possibly get away with putting on trousers," she said.

Lorraine laughed, her blue eyes crinkling up on the sides. She looked so much like their father. She was tall and thin with delicate, slight curves and brown hair. The only thing big on her was her belly. Their mother was half Native American and all three kids had a light golden hue to their skin.

"Ma and Pa haven't seen you in six years. They just want to be nice. Plus, you will be meeting William tonight as well," Lorraine said, smiling happily as she thought of her husband.

Elena nodded. "I can't wait to meet the man who charmed my sister, married her and managed to have her carry his child in less than a year. Sounds impressive," she joked and Lorraine swatted her arm, giggling.

"Oh he is. And, you're next. Tonight you're going to look dashing. You forget that some of the boys in town grew into men when you left."

Elena clicked her tongue. She was not particularly interested in the men in town. She took down her hair from its rollers. She was glad to see that it had grown out of its short bob and was now a little longer then her shoulders.

She was amazed at how careful and meticulous she had become about her appearance since going to New York. Before going, she never really cared about her hair. She was lucky to always have thick hair that was not hard to to style. She used to grow it out long and just tie it loosely or wear it down.

She had never been a slob but she was never particularly into clothing or fancy clothes. She used to wear trousers and baggy clothes because they were more practical when she played around with her friends.

Moving to New York had been a lifestyle change because she was expected to act like a city girl. Her days of running around and scraping her elbows and knees were long gone. At the private school all of the girls wore skirts and nice blouses. Their hair and make-up was immaculate. Elena always dressed less fancy then the other girls but she did have to make many changes. The first few years she felt restricted, like she was wearing a stuffy costume.

Lorraine looked through her closet and nodded her head approvingly at her wardrobe. "You've became even more of the lady since I last saw you, Elena. Look at these clothes! I remember the days when you would practically cry when we put you in a dress."

Elena laughed. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," she admitted and she watched as Lorraine pulled out a white, lace frock.

"You should wear this tonight. It's very much you. Simple but elegant." she said as she held it up to Elena's form. Elena recognized the dress because it was a gift from her grandmother. She hadn't worn it yet and just looking at it made her feel unexpectedly emotional.

She thanked her sister as she undressed in front of her and slipped the dress on. The sisters had shared a room for years so they were unconcerned about being improper. Lorraine buttons the back for her and she smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Elena. Gram had great taste." she said and Elena nodded, looking herself over in the mirror. The dress was very simple but pretty. The soft fabric subtly drew the attention to her feminine curves.

"It's not too much, is it? I don't want to look improper," Elena asked.

"Definitely not." It's lovely. Besides, now that you are grown catching a man's attention can never be a bad thing," she said as she went to fix Elena's hair.

"Still the matchmaker," she teased her sister. "Besides, I doubt there will be a man my age around tonight." She said, visualizing the older couples that would stop by.

Lorraine responded. "I don't know about that. I heard a certain trio of men might stop by. I know there's one man especially that you definitely want notice you."

Elena looked at her sister, her eyes widening a bit. Of course she had thought, and maybe even hoped that Forrest and his brothers would come down but she had pushed it away.

Lorraine smiled knowingly at her sister's facial expression. She knew how close Elena had been to Forrest and she knew her sister was devastated when they were separated. She liked the Bondurant brothers but she usually preferred to hang out more with girls her age. Elena was always more of the tomboy who always preferred playing outdoors with the boys. However, every time she was with them she noticed the bond between Forrest and her sister.

Forrest had always been hard to understand. Even as a kid he rarely let his guard down or became close to others. Yet, with Elena he seemed to trust her completely. He was more carefree and less guarded. Every time she was around the tension and detachment that he had for others seemed to leave his body. He would smile and even joke around her. It was interesting to see.

As they grew older, their connection seemed to be stronger than ever. They never acted on their feelings but their interest in each other grew. Lorraine noticed how Forrest would sometimes gaze at her sister and vice versa. It was quite cute to see their budding attraction. They were both a bit stubborn and clueless when it came to their feelings. Lorraine was curious to see who would crack first.

Elena had dated a few men while she was away but she was never serious with any of them. Lorraine always felt that a part of Elena's heart was left with Forrest. She had always admired and enjoyed their delicate and sweet bond. She couldn't wait for him to see her tonight.

"Is he coming?" Elena asked and Lorraine nodded. "Charlie ran into him at the store and invited him. Ma and Pa had wanted them to come anyway. I think he's bringing Jack and Howard as well. Wait until you see them. You won't even recognize little Jack." she said thinking of how he was 18 now.

Elena barely was listening and she felt her heart flutter, nervously. She wanted to see him badly but she wasn't expecting to see him so soon. She didn't know why she was over analyzing it but she didn't want him to think less of her.

When she first left Franklin they had decided to write each other. Well, she had decided to write to him and he wrote back. It was a difficult adjustment going from seeing each other almost every day to not seeing each other at all. Elena missed him so much. They wrote to each other the first two years on and off.

Forrest had never been good at talking a lot but he was quite sweet and poetic in his writing. Then all of the sudden the letters stopped. Elena was puzzled but she thought he had moved on or was sick of her.

She wrote him a few more times a few more times but she never got a response. Finally, she stopped writing to him all together. It was heartbreaking and confusing not to hear from her best friend. She wondered what she had done wrong and she had cried a few times in her sleep. She knew they were miles apart but she thought he would remain in touch or at least tell her why he didn't want to talk to her. It was hard not to think about him but she knew life had to go forward.

Elena snapped back to the present. Her sister had mentioned Forrest a few times in her writings but Elena tried not to dig much into his personal life. She was probably scared that Lorraine would tell her that he had met another girl or changed drastically.

Lorraine finished fixing her curls so that they softly lay down on her shoulders. She picked up a burgundy-colored lip stick and applied it to her full lips.

She smiled at her. "Now, you look ready for a dinner party," she said admiring her handiwork. Elena thanked her and took in her appearance. She had to admit that she did look quite nice.

"Are you ready to schmooze with a bunch of ma and pa's friends? Talk about plowing and whiskey?" Lorraine jested.

Elena smiled. "Glad to see some things never change," She said chuckling.

"Never! But sometimes reconnecting with old friends can be the best thing for you," Lorraine commented, tucking a wayward curl behind Elena's hair.

Elena smoothed down her dress, thinking of the Bondurant's. She was certainly anxious and nervous to see Forrest. Six years had been a long time and she wondered what he thought of her. She needed to stop dwelling on it and find out. She smoothed down her dress and looked at her sister. "I agree. I'm glad to be home," she smiled eager to see where the night would take her.

Elena's parents had set up a dining area in the Living room and a smaller area in the kitchen. They had invited about 20 of their older friends and neighbors. During the dinner, Elena played the gracious host. She smiled and laughed with the guests as they asked her the same questions. They wondered where she had been, what she had learned and why she came back. Almost all of them were surprised to see that she was an adult now and that she had her own dreams and goals.

About an hour and a half after entertaining, Elena was finally able to escape from the table. She marveled at the fact that everyone thought she was so mature and elegant now. It was all a facade. She was very much confused and lost about the future of her life. She had grown up but she often felt like she had never truly abandoned the scared little country girl from her past.

Elena stepped out onto the front porch for breath of fresh air when she saw the headlights of a car approaching from across the lane. She recognized the car right away as the Bondurant's. The vehicle was still holding pretty nicely. The boys had always done a good job of taking care of their possessions.

For a second, Elena thought of bolting in the house. She still had a little time to slink away and prepare her thoughts. However, her brain scolded herself for acting like a coward and her feet stayed firmly on the ground. She decided to sit on the old rocking chair outside and only seconds later she heard the car park and the doors to the car open.

She forced herself to look ahead as she saw one of the figures come out of the car. "I'm gonna go on ahead. I'll see you inside!" the loud voice echoed and she heard footsteps approaching. She had no idea why she was psyching shelf out. She had known the Bondurant's forever.

The first Bondurant to reach the porch was Jack. He looked the exact same except for he was a man now and not a boy. He was taller and no longer all gawky, and long-limped. He had muscle tone that surprised her.

He squinted and looked at her. Upon recognition he beamed ran over to her as she stood up.

"Elena!" He bellowed as he grabbed her around the waist and gave her a bear hug. She let out a low giggle as he swung her around.

"Hi Jack. You knocked the wind out of me." She said, smiling as he slowly put her down. He smiled down at her. She was glad to see that he was still a bit baby-faced, his large hazel eyes beaming.

"It's good to see you. It's been so long." He looked her up and down. "And aren't you a pretty picture. Beautiful as ever." He said.

"I could say the same for you. All strong and tall now. You grew up on me, Jack." she said and his ears turned pink. "Shucks, now you're making me blush." he joked and he took off his hat, revealing his brown hair that was now cut into a more adult like haircut.

"It's great to see you, Elena." he said happily and Elena smiled at him as she heard another shout to the left of her.

"My, my, the city's done you good, girl." She heard and saw Howard's looming frame appear. He had a big bottle of alcohol wrapped quite nicely in his hand. Elena wondered who had taken the time to wrap. The Bondurant's weren't known for their decorating.

He came toward her and patted her head like he always did when she was younger and she clutched his big hand, prying it off her hair and hugging him.

"Nice to see you too Howard. I forgot how ridiculously tall you are but now that I'm grown I can't have you messing up my curls," she joked with him and he laughed heartily.

"Still cheeky, I see. And lil' Elena with curls? Thought I'd never see the day," Howard said noticing her dress and her well put together appearance.

"But you are definitely a lady now." he smirked wiggling his eyebrows, goofily. She smacked him, lightly laughing.

"She's always been a lady." She heard a gruff voice mutter and her ears recognized the voice right away. It was Forrest.

She spotted him a few feet away. He was standing to the side with a platter in one hand and his hand in the other pocket. He started to walk towards her and it was like the world stopped. Everything was blurred as they stared at each other.

Howard noticed the two staring at each other and he smiled slightly, chuckling to himself. His cool, level-headed and tough as nails brother was only like this when he was with her. He had come home today, casually muttering that Elena was back and that they should all go to dinner tonight. Howard was surprised by this because he hadn't seen her in years. He always liked Elena. She was sweet, fun, kind and her personality was infectious.

But no one cared for her more than Forrest. Forrest used to look at her like the light was shining out of her ass. When she left it was hard for him. He never really talked about it but Howard knew he was thinking of her. He always got that spacey, sad, look in his eyes when they brought her up. Even today, he was ready before the others to go to the party. When Howard was driving he noticed that Forrest kept tapping his leg nervously. No one ever made Forrest anxious or shaken up. Only the pretty little brunette in front of him made Forrest feel that way.

Howard looked at Jack and Jack shook his head, smiling at the two. "We best be getting inside to say hi to your folks. See ya in a minute." He said to no one in particular as he and Howard headed inside. There was no response back, as expected. The two were so immersed in themselves that they weren't even paying attention.

Elena decided not to ponder or over think it anymore. She closed the distance between them, hugging him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Forrest was a bit taken aback by this but he wrapped one arm around her tightly, the other arm was still holding the dish he was carrying. He felt her relax in his arms and she sighed into his chest. His heart skipped a bit when she put a hand to his cheek.

Elena felt a mix of emotions bubble in her stomach and of the anxiety she was holding left as she cupped his cheek and looked at Forrest's face. He looked the same but much more rugged and muscular. When she left he was skinny and all limbs. Now he was like a stone, burly and strong.

His face was still so handsome. She always thought Forrest the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She looked at the soft curve of his very full, pink lips but her eyes were drawn to his eyes. His blue-grey eyes always captivated her. He was usually so stoic but she could always read his eyes. They were so expressive.

"Hello Elena," he said quietly and she smiled at him softly. "Hello Forrest."

"You're back." he said out loud, immediately scolding himself afterwards for stating the obvious.

She just nodded and smiled. "I am. I missed you so much." She said, staring into his eyes.

He still had one arm wrapped around her and she felt Forrest's hand clench tighter on her waist. She looked at him. She knew Forrest and she knew he couldn't say that he missed her. Not now at least. But as she gazed into his eyes she could see that he missed her. They were filled with sadness and adoration.

Forrest looked at her and took in every detail. She was always pretty but she had now grown into a woman. Her cheekbones were delicate and graceful. Thick black eyelashes framed her big, soft brown eyes. He gently fingered one of her curls that lay on her shoulder. Her hair was shorter than he remembered but it suited her well.

Elena looked at him. She had a million questions to ask him. Why had he stopped writing? What was he up to now? Six years was a lot of time to catch up on but right now none of that mattered. She was content with creepily staring at him, afraid that he might be taken away.

Forrest let go of her curl softly and cleared his throat. "Better get this inside. Don't want it to get cold." he motioned to whatever dish layer in his hand. Elena nodded and pulled away from him and started to walk up the porch.

Forrest, ever a gentleman opened the door for her. "Elena," he said so softly that she barely heard him. She turned around and looked at him.

"It's good to have you back." He said with ease this time, his grey eyes staring directly at her. She smiled and thanked him.

"It's great to be back," she said truthfully.

Elena could still feel the heat of his palm on her waist as they walked in together, both with identical shy smiles on their faces. It was great to be back, indeed.

**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and followers. I truly appreciate the feedback. It makes my day.**

**Xo,**

**Almond**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for such the long delay between updates. Class and work is really keeping me super busy. Thank you Wolfihood, Grace, Fett012000, 26RH, countrystrong '89, IHeartJensen, JohnnyStormsGirl, Kat229 and LilliAnn Jackson for your lovely reviews. Your feedback and advice truly makes me elated and helps improve my writing.**

It was two days after Elena's welcome back dinner and she was tightening up the kitchen when she saw the big bottle of liquor on the table.

"Is this from the Bondurant's?" Elena asked her mother who was preparing lunch for the family.

Her mom, Susannah, nodded. "It is. Your papa enjoys the moonshine that the boys sell. I don't understand how he can stomach it. It's quite awful but I guess it's more of an acquired taste," she said, her warm brown eyes crinkling.

Elena nodded. Lorraine had filled her in about the bootlegging business that the Bondurant's ran. Apparently, they had just started it a year ago. Elena was not entirely shocked by this because the Bondurant brothers had never followed many rules. They made their own. However, she knew the bootlegging business was ruthless and she was a bit worried for them and their safety.

Lorraine had told her that their parents didn't seem to mind that the boys ran a dangerous business. Her parents had never the type to judge. They were kind, hard-working and tough folks. They avoided looking down upon or discriminating against anyone. Both of her parent's families had worked hard to achieve their success. Her father was a devout believer in hard work and he valued the ambition that the Bondurant's possessed.

Her father was a serious, quiet and hardy man. He had met and pursued her mother when he was twenty-one and she was eighteen. They had married shortly after that.

At first, many people had looked down at her father for marrying a woman who was half Native-American; including her father's parents. However, he had always stuck to his guns. He was in love with her mother and he was a man of integrity. Elena always respected and admired her father for his determination and perseverance. He would protect and honor his family with every breath in his body. Her parents had been married for 24 years now.

Elena opened the bottle and smelt the potent liquor. The fumes were harsh and stung her nose.

"It does smell awful but it was nice of them to bring it by."

Susannah nodded, cutting up an onion for the cooking.

"It was definitely nice to see them. They are good boys, men actually. They always have been. Forrest and Jack always look out for Charlie. Their parents we're wonderful as well, so I'm not surprised." Susannah said.

The Bondurant's parents had passed away from a flu epidemic ten years prior so the boys had to raise themselves from an early age. Howard was the sole provider of the family at age 16, left to raise his 12 and 8-year-old brother. Due to this, Forrest had always been like a little man. He was responsible, strong and calm. He had always been the calming influence on his brothers.

Elena nodded, spacing out. "They are good boys. I missed them when I was away."

Susannah nodded, "They missed you as well. You all were so close, especially with Forest. The first few years that boy was always itching to hear any scrap of news of you."

Elena stopped sweeping the floor to look up at her mom.

"I missed him too, ma. He was my best friend." She said as she continued sweeping.

Susannah looked up at her. "I know you both have grown and changed but there's never any harm in regaining that friendship. I was happy to see both of you together the other night. I swear that boy was drinking you in the whole night," she said chuckling.

This was news to Elena. She was usually pretty perceptive but she had not noticed this.

"He hardly came near me that night. He was always talking to someone else," she said, sounding to herself like a petulant child.

"His eyes said otherwise, my dear. He's never struck me as the type of man who likes to talk about his feelings but he definitely was aware of you the whole night. How could he not?" She smiled at her daughter. "Both of my daughters are so intelligent, spicy compassionate and beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

Elena returned her mother's smile. It was so nice to hear that.

"I love you mama." She said, embracing her and appreciating the advice. She hadn't realized how much she missed and adored her mother and family until she arrived home. They were so supportive and caring.

She had wanted to ask so many questions when she saw him two nights ago. They had eaten for most of the evening and the rest of the time she had spent talking to guests.

She had spoken to Jack the longest. She was happy to see that he was still his cheerful and optimistic self. He still liked to joke and his naïveté was refreshing. She had talked to Howard a little bit as well but he talked to Lorraine for most of the night. She always thought that Howard had a soft spot for Lorraine. He always enjoyed teasing her and getting under her skin.

Forrest spent most of the night chatting with her father and spending time with her little brother. Charlie followed him around everywhere and had been talking about the Bondurant boys nonstop. Apparently, they had taught him how to fish and to shoot tin cans. Elena was both

extremely elated and a little somber about their interactions. She was glad that they were so caring and sweet to her brother. Another part of her was saddened and a bit envious that they had spent more time with her brother than she had. She had missed such a large chunk of his childhood.

When Forrest wasn't speaking to her brother he was talking to her father. After dinner, they smoked cigars and sat on the porch. They had always gotten along well most likely due to their similarities. They were extremely faithful, calm and tough as nails. Elena was amused that half the time they were together they didn't talk. They just sat next to each other. A part of Elena's heart was warmed to see them still like this.

Elena wanted to catch up with Forrest but she knew this was neither the time nor the place. She had so many questions for him but she knew that Forrest only ever opened up if they talked one on one.

Elena remembered the last time she saw Forrest before she was about to leave. It was in the late afternoon, almost around twilight. It was the day before she was to board the train that would take her to New York. She was sitting cross legged, with her shoes kicked off. Elena knew that sitting like that was unladylike, especially for a girl of 14 but she didn't care. Forrest never judged or belittled her and she always felt free and herself around him.

He sat next to her, still as a leaf as he watched the sun set. His face looked relaxed but Elena could tell he was anything but. His back was rigid and his eyes were thoughtful and pained.

Elena remembered how handsome he looked that afternoon. She and Forrest had always been close but for the past six months or so she found herself being attracted to almost every aspect of him, it was an odd, unfamiliar feeling that she was embarrassed by and couldn't contain. She didn't understand it and she was worried that he didn't feel the same about her. However, she did often notice his lingering gaze on her when he thought she wasn't looking. His soft looks at her made her insides feel warm and wonderful.

"I'll write as much as I can." She finally said softly breaking the silence.

He just nodded without looking at her, his eyes straight ahead.

"I'm going to really miss all of you." Elena tried again and he still didn't turn to her or acknowledge that she had spoken.

Elena felt herself growing angry at his disinterest and coldness to her.

"Is this how we're going to spend our last afternoon? Pouting and not acknowledging that I'm not talking to you? Do you honestly think I want to leave Forrest? Do you want me to leave?" She barked at him angrily.

He finally turned to her and frowned deeply. "O' course I don't."

Elena looked upon him, angrily. "Well, you sure act like you do. Sometimes, you're so infuriating. I'm trying to tell you that I'm going to miss all of you." She said fervently, her expression wild. Elena's foot began to bob nervously as she was about to make her confession.

She lowered her voice. "I want to spend time with you on my last day. I'm going to miss you, Forrest. More than anyone else in the world." She said, noticing his gaze softened.

"You can't even say it back. Do you even care?" She asked quietly, doubting herself. She thought that Forrest cared for her but he seldom ever expressed himself.

He looked taken aback and upset by her questions.

"You know I care, Elena. I always have and will." he cleared his throat before turning back to her.

"I'll miss you more than ya ever know." Forrest said and he looked at her with such conviction that her heart restricted inner chest.

Elena's eyes watered up. She didn't want him to see her cry but she was so emotional about all of the changes that were happening to her.

She wrapped her arms around him, and she felt him tense up in surprise. They had hugged before but she had never clung to him like this. She could practically feel the desperation rolling off of her but she didn't care. She felt Forrest slowly start to pat her back soothingly as her salty tears spilled onto his shoulder and chest.

They sat like that for a while until Elena pulled away, slightly bashful as she wiped her eyes hastily.

Forrest tilted her head up and wiped away the remaining wetness from underneath her eyes. She shivered at the intimacy of his actions.

"Do you think you'll come back?" He asked tentatively, his eyes wide as he stared into her eyes. She hadn't seen him look soup sure and fragile since his parents had died.

Elena nodded, her big, brown eyes locked at his. "I will come back." She sniffed, "I promise," she said her voice cracking.

Forrest just nodded and Elena's heart started to pound loudly at how close his face was to hers. He still had her face cradled into his palms and his expression was hard to read. She had envisioned kissing Forrest a few times during the past. She was anxious to see what he would do.

Forrest simply tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and pulled away from her as if he was uncertain about their close proximity. Elena looked down, feeling foolish about her silly desire for him to kiss her. Forrest muttered something under his breath, looking frustrated. He had been quiet and tense almost the whole day. Forrest was not one to express his emotions and he was usually always composed and in control. However, when the cool collectedness sloped from his grasp he became tense and closed off.

He closed his tired eyes for a few seconds, running a hand over his smooth face. Elena felt bad for her friend. She had been selfish to think that she was the only one agitated about her leaving. She tentatively stretched out her hand and put it over his hand. Slowly, she felt his fingers squeeze and clasp her own. She was pleasantly surprised at how warm and strong her hand felt in his.

He brought his hand up to his lips and he kissed her palm. Elena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and she saw that his face had relaxed, his eyes twinkling a bit.

"Best be getting you home so your parents aren't worried." He said as he gently helped her up. Elena nodded, knowing that they would not want her to be out late the evening before she left.

They walked the few minutes in silence, both of their minds preoccupied. Elena didn't even notice when they stopped next to the old, large tree that faced the side of her house.

She sighed deeply, hating good-byes. She didn't know what to say and she rocked back on her heels, nervously.

"Forrest, I..." she said but before she could finish she felt his full lips on hers. She jerked, startled but she soon marveled at how soft and cool his lips were as they pressed against hers. The kiss was chaste but sweet and he pulled away looking at her, the tips of his ears pink.

Elena's hands we're shaking as she looked up at him from underneath her lashes, shyly. Forrest slowly reached out to her and clasped her trembling, small hands to his chest, she could feel his heartbeat. It was as quick and erratic as hers at the moment.

"Don't forget me." he said, his eyes almost pleading and she shook her head no, wondering why he would ever think that.

"Never." She said clearly as she looked into his eyes with fierce determination.

And she never did. She thought about him all that night and on the way up to New York. Forrest was stubborn, grumpy, serious and tough. Yet, he was also loyal, kind, generous and compassionate. Even now, six years later it was difficult for her to focus without thinking of him. Forrest Bondurant was not a man that one could simply forget.

**You will see more of Forrest in the next chapter when they meet up again. This story will resemble both the film and the novel. However, it will relate more closely to the film. Please review and I will try to update in a more timely fashion.**

**Until then,**

**-Almond**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers for their sweet feedback. MissCivilization, 2009 and 26RH, you made my day! Also, thank you to all of the guests and followers who are reading. You all are truly amazing and I appreciate your feedback more than you know.**

Forrest was driving down the dusty road at dusk, heading to his favorite spot near the Blackwater River in Franklin County. The river was a special place for him because he used to fish and play with his brothers there. He also met Elena there for the first time. For Forrest, the river represented his childhood and his refuge. Whenever work, his family, or life in general had become too much he headed out there. The marsh was a fairly hidden secluded spot between the trees and the river that only he and Elena knew of or visited.

He had first stumbled upon it when his parents had died from the flu when he was only ten. He had gone there a few times to clear his head. The spot between the trees was comfortable, beautiful and it was the best location to see the view of the river. He was young at the time of his parent's death but he had been forced to grow up due to the tragedy. Howard became the father figure of the group at 16. He was fierce, angry and protective of his brothers.

Forrest had always felt like he was more of the mother figure after his parent's death. While Howard was working he learned to cook and clean for his brothers. It was hard at first because he was only a child himself but he realized he needed to do it. Howard was never the maternal type so he took over that role. He would cook, clean, even patch up and sew their clothing.

He was always the unruffled one who helped relax his often hot-headed brothers. Yet, he was also the fierce protector for his brothers. If anyone dared challenge them he would take on the role as the dangerous mama bear that defends their young. Over the years, the townspeople had learned that no one messes with the Bondurant's, especially Forrest. If they did, they would most likely be beaten to a pulp or six foot under.

He remembered the day his parents had passed. On the day of their funeral he hadn't cried. He couldn't bear to so he had stood silent and stoic. It wasn't until two years later that he had finally cracked, the pain finally coming to a boil. He was crushed from the weight of it all. He missed his parents so much and he was exhausted from being his family's constant provider and protector. He remembered running that day for miles until he stumbled upon his trusty spot by the river. He had collapsed on the wet ground, his heart pounding as he finally cried.

He had laid there for a long time, crying himself to sleep, his clothes cold and damp from the soil. He was shivering and fatigued but he couldn't even bring himself to stand up and go home. It was in the middle of winter and he was numb and he honestly remembered not caring what happened to him. Apart of him wanted to just be alone in his sorrow.

It was hours later and he had awoken with a warm blanket on him and arms carrying his freezing body out of the cold. He had warily opened his eyes and noticed that Mr. was carrying him to the car. He was too drained and sick to respond to Mr. kind actions but he was entirely grateful to him.

The rest of the afternoon was a bit of a blur. He had woken up the next day in the hospital to hear that he had hypothermia. His brothers worried faces we're staring at him nervously as he awoke. When he had inquired to how Mr. had found him they had discovered him that said that Elena had found him the evening before. She had run to tell her father and he had come and drove him the 30 miles to the hospital.

Forrest had felt very imprudent but appreciative of Elena and her Father's efforts to help him. Without them, the nurses said that he would surely have frozen to death. They had always looked out for his family. He remembered the countless times they had brought over food and supplies to help them out. He always felt like he was in debt to their family. He tried to repay the favor now always watching out for them and Little Charlie. Plus, he truly cared about their whole family. They were good people.

Forrest had been walking a few minutes until he reached his destination, despite the fact that he had almost foolishly died there until he still came to that spot by the river to clear his head. He turned taken the familiar path until he stopped short when he noticed that someone else was already occupying his spot. It was Elena.

He chuckled lightly at the chances of finding her here. Still, the spot was hers as well. They had spent countless hours here reading, talking or just staring into the sunset. She used to always bring different books for him to read and she would tell him about the countless stories and information that she had gained from her tutoring.

Forrest had never been properly educated by teachers or tutors but he soaked up this knowledge. He was not just a simple country boy as many had perceived. He kept the books Elena gave him and he had read and explored many types of literature on his own. Everything he had learned was self-taught.

He smiled to himself as he noticed that Elena was reading under the tree.

"Mind if I join ya?" He asked as she looked up, startlingly.

She was wearing a white shirt tucked into black trousers, her hair in a ponytail. She looked very much like her old self, as lovely as a summer day.

"Please do," she said smiling at him and scooting over so he had space to lean against the tree.

Now that they were both adults, there was only enough space for them if they sat extremely close to each other. Forrest could feel her shoulder, leaned against his arm. He swallowed at their close proximity.

Elena folded her hands in her lap after placing the book down. She was a bit startled up but extremely content that Forrest had found her. She had wanted to catch up with Forrest for a while but now that he was sitting there she felt more nervous than she should.

He motioned to the book and she handed it over to him. "It's _A Tell of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. I have loads more. That is, if you want to read them or have the time to read." Elena said, staring at his expression as he thumbed the pages.

"I appreciate it. Did they teach you all about literature up there?" He asked and she nodded turning to him.

"They did! Literature and history, mathematics and science. It's amazing how much information is out there. My favorite subject was science because we learned all about the human body and how the organs and cells function. There's so many ways to help heal and treat people." She said and her eyes seemed to be lighting up. Forrest knew that Elena had always been interested in health and healing others. He wondered if she still had aspirations to be a nurse.

He just nodded. "You thought of becoming a nurse here?" He asked her, wondering if her intentions were to stay here or if she wanted to leave to another state.

"I have but the hospital is so far away. It's a burden to travel so far away if you're hurt. Half of the people lose so much blood or pass away upon arriving to the hospital. I wish we had a hospital or area closer to home. Maybe I can change that," she sighed looking out in the distance.

Forrest admired her determination and passion. Elena had always been passionate and caring towards people. It was a trait he appreciated and understood. He was not the kindest fellow but he cared for his loved ones with all of his heart.

"I think you would be a great nurse." He said truthfully to her. He was not one to lie. Elena smiled sweetly at him and he spoke again.

"Did ya like living there?" he asked her and she looked at him, swallowing before speaking.

"I liked learning and meeting new people can be nice as well. It was great seeing my grandparents but hard for me sometimes. It's hard to see them dying and knowing you can't do anything about it." She said answering carefully and honestly.

Forrest could relate and sympathize with her. He knew how rough it could be. "I'm sorry," he said simply, not really sure how to deal with grief.

Elena's eyes seemed to be watering a bit as she took a shaky breath. "Thank you and its better now. I think I just missed my family, missed your family." she said looking at him, her eyes kind and soft.

"How have you been, Forrest? I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." She said staring into his grey eyes and scooting closer to him as their legs accidentally hit against each other.

Forrest felt a tingle run up his spine as their legs hit. He didn't know why this woman had such a hold on him. Over the years he had been with a few women, especially the ones Howard introduced him too. None of them made him feel nervous or excited as Elena did.

"It's been good. Just been working at the bar and transporting the liquor around town," he said.

"I heard that business is more than good. Jack tells me that you have more customers each day and I've even heard from my neighbors that you and your brothers have one of the most successful businesses in Franklin."

"Ha, that there is just talk. You know how people are." Forrest said, rubbing his neck, slightly embarrassed. He never was one to brag or relish in praise.

Elena smiled at his humility. When he was younger the tips of his ears would turn pink from her compliments. Forrest was truly a good man but she felt as if he wasn't reminded enough.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're successful. I always knew you would be," she said.

Forrest smiled at her, ducking his head and Elena noticed that his ears did indeed turn pink at the tips. She smiled happily at this.

"I missed seeing your ears like this," she joked and noticed that he looked down, shyly. It was adorable.

"New York can be nice but I didn't meet many people I could truly rely on or tell everything." Elena said and she stroked Forrest's cheek, her hand grazing over the slight stubble.

Forrest looked at her understanding her pain. He really did adore Elena even though he was unsure what to say to her sometimes. He wanted them to be comfortable and at ease with each other. Yet, they had both changed so much over the years. There was so much he wanted to know about her.

"Same here." he said and she moved closer to him, their thighs pressed tightly against each other. A part of him wanted to back away at their closeness but his heart told him to stay put. He had waited so long to see and be in the prescience of this woman, why should he push her away?

"You didn't meet anyone? Another girl who you could talk to, or be with?" Elena asked, mentally scolding herself for prying. She was curious. Forrest was so attractive, kind and selfless. Surely, many girls would fancy him.

Forrest just shook his head. "I did. But none really mattered." he said simply.

Elena let out a relieved breath that she didn't realize she was holding in.

"What about you? Don't ya have a ring from a rich city boy?"Forrest teased, looking at her. She knew that this was his way of wondering if she had fallen in love with anyone in New York. She definitely had dated and had a few boyfriends but she never gave her heart fully to them. Still, she was a little angry that he never returned her letters. She decided to tease him a bit.

"Unfortunately, I do have a ring," Elena said, looking at his expression. His brow furrowed and he looked serious and a bit hurt, his forehead wrinkled.

"From my grandparents. But I do not have a city boy now. Nor, do I have interest in one." She said and she noticed that the tension seemed to leave most of his body.

Forrest was extremely pleased to hear this. He would be happy for her if she met someone she loved and who treated her well. Still, a part of him would feel crushed. Elena only deserved the best and whoever was with her should treat her like the queen she was.

"Ya did date there, though? A girl like you can't be single for long," he said.

"I did. But I kept thinking of the boy I left at home," Elena said as she slowly put her hand on top of Forrest's, giving it a squeeze.

Forrest eyes warmed up instantly and he squeezed her hand back. They sat in comfortable silence, their hands linked together. Elena looked at Forrest from the corner of her eye.

His face looked calm and beautiful, his eyes shut so that only his long, light brown eyelashes were shown. She hadn't seen Forrest in so long and now that she was with him she wanted to take in every detail. He had always been hardened but he wasn't the same naive boy she had left. She wanted to see him laugh and smile more like he used to.

She felt herself grow a little bit agitated as the seconds went by. She didn't understand why she felt such a pull to a man so difficult and hard to read. He seemed so pleased to see her yet he had stopped writing to her altogether. She didn't understand why he had stopped and it made her feel indignant and unwanted.

She pulled her hand slowly out of his and his eyes opened at the loss of contact.

"Why did you stop writing?" She asked, needing to know,

Forrest just stared at her, his eyes looking a bit guilty and conflicted.

"You just stopped altogether. I had no contact with you at all after the first two years. I wanted to know how you were doing. We were best friends." she looked at Forrest but didn't stop talking. She needed to get this aggression and irritation off her chest.

"I just don't understand. I've thought about this for years. Did I do something wrong to make you want to stop speaking to me?"

Forrest turned to her, hating to see that he caused the agony and uncertainty that was clearly shown in her eyes.

"It wasn't like that." he said, shaking his head. She would never understand how torn apart he was when she left. He thought he would be able to move on and live his life but he was surprised how he felt. He never realized how much he relied on her for everything until she was gone.

He loved his brothers fiercely more than anyone but Elena was his crutch. He never talked about issued or emotions with his brothers. It seemed weak and bothersome. Yet, with Elena it came more freely. She had always comforted and supported him. They leaned on each other for help and guidance.

He had also seen her at least once a week since he was eight years old. The first few weeks without her were the hardest. Elena wrote to him every month for the first two years.

He would act like receiving her mail was just a casual thing but he would wait until everyone was asleep before he eagerly devoured her letters. He read every letter from top to bottom, sometimes several times before he wrote her back. He was never the best with words but he found that it was easier to write his feelings.

He wrote her back for the first two years. Not much had happened to him or his family besides the small tussles and arguments from the townspeople. He had been apathetic to almost everything. He was still tough, easygoing and courteous but he felt like he was going through the motions. He worked, cooked, looked out for his brothers, ate, read and went to bed. Soon, all the days seemed to run together.

But Elena's letters were a different story. He knew that watching and caring for her grandparents must have weighed heavily on her but she seemed so happy and positive from her letters. She was always an intelligent girl but a higher education seemed to make her bloom. She was so eloquent and graceful in her writing. She seemed to thrive in New York and her stories about the people and the setting both enthralled and confused him.

Forrest had never really thought of leaving Franklin County. He was usually always content in staying in one place. Nonetheless, hearing about some of her stories made him wonder what it would be like to go out to just visit or to see the city. Most importantly, he just wanted to see her.

He had saved enough money over the two years to take a train to visit. He knew that visiting her might seem indecent to her grandparents so he had even set aside some of the money to stay in a hotel. He was even going to write to tell her of his plans so she wouldn't be blind sighted by him visiting.

Two months before he was prepared to leave, Jack had wound up in the hospital due to the flu. Forrest and Howard had waited anxiously at his bedside to see if he would get better. Jack eventually was able to receive treatment and regain his strength but all together he was in the hospital for over a month.

The hospital bills were hefty and this was before they had gotten in the moonshine business and made a large amount of money. Forrest had known that the medical bills would be a huge financial burden on Howard. Howard was never the best at saving money but Forrest was. He had paid the bills and only had a few dollars of his New York money left.

Forrest never told his brothers about his plans for visiting Elena. He didn't want them to feel guilty. Still, a part of him was saddened about the missed opportunity. He realized that he no longer had a chance of visiting.

Shortly after Jack's flu, Howard had encouraged Forrest to get out more often and to start dating more girls. He had only been on three dates with females since Elena left. Howard told him that he needed to stop wallowing in pity and move on.

Forrest was a bit irritated at Howard's constant advice at first and they even got into a heavy argument. This was a rarity between the two of them. In the end, Forrest had gone to bed angry and frustrated but he realized Howard was right. For the past two years he had merely existed instead of living.

Elena had sent him one more letter that week. In the letter she was writing about some of the new people she had met. She had a friend named Anne and a new friend named George that she sometimes spent time with.

When Forrest read that Elena had befriended another man he had grown unexpectedly jealous. He had never been an envious man who wished for assets or items that he didn't possess. However, he felt himself becoming unreasonably annoyed at this George fellow and he had never even met him.

Forrest realized that he had no claim over Elena and that he shouldn't react in a negative way. Yet, he was sometimes an irrational man who jumped to conclusions. He figured that she had moved on. She was an intelligent, charming, pretty, and funny woman. What man wouldn't value or want her? He realized that maybe he should move on too.

That night he wrote a letter to her that explained his true feelings for her. It was short and sweet but to the point. He had sealed and stamped the letter but at the last minute he had decided not to even send it.

The next day he decided to take up Howard's advice and start dating again. He had courted a few women in the two years that Elena was gone but he never seemed to connect well with any of them. Most of them were into gossiping, dresses and dancing. They were nice girls but he didn't feel anything when he was with them.

For the next six months he received six letters from Elena. He had stubbornly stowed them away without opening them. It was better to keep them out of mind and out of sight. He thought that both of them would end up less hurt and be able to move on.

After the sixth letter with no reply she stopped writing all together. Forrest felt ashamed and distressed that it had come to this but he thought it was necessary. In his mind, he figured that she wouldn't come back. She would fall in love and marry a rich and fast-living guy who would charm her and sweep her off her feet. He immersed himself into work and family matters, occasionally dating. He was able to live pretty comfortably and he was slowly becoming more of his old self. He still missed Elena but he was able to not think about her as often.

And then, she had come back two weeks ago, turning his life upside down. He was just now getting over her and she was back in his life again. Now, he was just left to pick up the scattered pieces and memories. He understood that she was confused and angry but he was too exhausted to explain. So much had happened.

"What was it?" She asked, breaking him out of his thinking.

"You don't understand. Ya wouldn't," Forrest said, clutching his hat.

Elena frowned at this, growing more upset as their conversation went on. She always had to pry information from Forrest. He could never just tell her what he was feeling.

"Of course I wouldn't understand. I never understand anything, right? If someone would actually just tell me what happened for once I wouldn't be so out of the damn loop!" She exclaimed.

"No need to shout," Forrest said, noticing that Elena's face was scrunched up in frustration. This only made Elena angrier. How could he be so calm about this? She scooted away from him.

"I'm angry Forrest because I don't understand you. You just stopped writing all together. Do you know how much that hurt? To see that my best friend had decided to stop talking to me. I thought you had cared about me but guess I was wrong." she said, feeling like the foolish 14-year-old girl again who always doubted herself around him.

Forrest actually looked angry by this statement. How could she think that? Was she so selfish that she didn't realize that he was torn up as well?

"Don't ya ever say that I didn't care. You have no idea how I felt or what it was like." he said, his eyes eerily steely and cool.

.

Elena noticed that Forrest was getting agitated by her, which rarely happened but she had about enough at this point. "You know, I don't and I guess I'll never know because you only let me in when it is convenient to you."

Forrest shook his head, frustrated as well. He knew she had a valid point but he disliked that she never saw it from his point of view. He couldn't tell her all of what would happen. She would probably still be angry at him. He had thought that he had buried all of his emotions that involved her years ago. Now, she was just slowly picking at all of his insecurities and it hurt worse than extracting bits of glass from the flesh.

Elena looked at him, her eyes beginning to water on their own accord. The silence was deafening as they looked at each other. She cursed herself when the first few tears leaked out.

"I can't do this right now, Forrest. All of this second guessing makes me feel crazy." Elena said standing up.

Forrest's heart felt heavy as he saw her wipe her tears hastily, he couldn't stand to see her cry and he felt terrible for making her do so.

"I have to go. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. When you're actually willing to open up you know where I am." She said, as her voice cracked, turning on her heel, walking quickly out of the marsh.

She wanted to run so badly but she didn't want him to see how weak and pathetic she was over him. When she was a minute or so away from him, her tears started pouring. She just wished that he could understand what she felt for him. His detachment and miscommunication hurt her more then he knew.

Forrest didn't go after her even though he truly wanted to. He knew she needed her space even though he felt terrible. A part of him really wanted to just man up and tell her how he felt. He was sick of feeling confused, anguished and sick about her.

Forrest slumped over, his head in his hands. He pondered how truly alone and lonely he felt at the moment. Elena was angry and crying over him and he was still wallowing over his pride and ego. He put on his hat and slowly got up to head to his car, lighting a cigar that was in his pocket. As he walked forlornly to his car, he realized that maybe the person who needed to change and be honest was simply him.


	5. Chapter 5

Forrest was wiping down the counter in front of the bar when he heard Jack and Cricket walking in noisily, the door slamming, nosily behind them.

Cricket Pate was Jack's good friend from childhood. The two had been best friends for years. Cricket was a thin, blonde boy of eighteen who was slightly crippled. He limped a little but he had a heart of gold. Forrest never told him but he was quite fond of the boy. He was a genuine, honest person.

"Mind that door, will ya?" He said, frowning at both of the boys as they barged in.

"Sorry Forrest." Cricket said and Jack threw a sack of potatoes on the counter.

"Got the potatoes you wanted for dinner Forrest." Jack said.

Forrest nodded in approval as Jack grabbed two cups and filled them up with the pitcher of water that was on the counter. He put them down quickly, the water sloshing on the counter Forrest had just wiped down. Jack was always in a rush, talking and moving quickly. Forrest figured it was because he was the youngest and was always trying to prove himself or move up in the ranks. The runt of the litter always seems to squeal the most.

"We saw Elena up at the store. She's working there for now, savin' up until she can buy a car. Says she goin' to try to be a nurse," Jack said as he handed the remaining cup to Cricket.

"Funny seeing her again. She sure is pretty. Classy looking, that gal. I thought she was the type to already be married." Cricket said, wiping his sweaty brow.

Jack laughed. "Naw, not Elena. You know there's only one man that she's serious about. And he's sitting right here." He said, punching Forrest's shoulder playfully.

"I don't know about that." Forrest grumbled, rubbing his stubble that had grown in over the past week.

Jack frowned. "How come you two ain't been talking too much anymore? I thought ya'll would have been tickled to see each other."

Cricket nodded. "She seemed awfully upset when we mentioned ya." he said before gulping nervously at the look Forrest shot him.

Forrest felt uncomfortable discussing the topic with his kid brother and his friend. He knew he had screwed up and he had been wondering how Elena had been feeling the whole week. He knew she would still be irritated at him and he didn't blame her. He had been the idiot who was too stubborn too face her. He knew it was his fault but he couldn't help feeling a bit grouchy and annoyed for no good reason.

"I think maybe you should go talk to her." Jack stated after he finished gulping down some of his water, the droplets dripping down his chin.

Forrest already knew this. He nodded in agreement and took out his cigar. "I'm gonna have a smoke. Watch the bar for me and get your damn boots off the counter." He said smirking, swatting Jack's feet off the counter.

Jack laughed. "Remember to talk to her, Forrest." He called and Forrest waved him off before opening the door. He was going to visit Elena tonight. He just hoped she didn't bite his head off.

Forrest parked a few hundred yards away from Elena's house. He didn't want to wake up her family with the sound of his engine. He stepped outside of the car and began the short stroll to her house that he made countless times before.

Forrest reached Elena's window and rapped on it five times. Three times fast and twice softly. They had come up with that as a signal years ago. He hoped she would still remember it.

He waited less than a minute before he saw the window open slightly and Elena peeked out, bewildered.

"Forrest, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." She whispered, quietly, her eyes squinting at him.

"I know but I just needed to talk to you." He said, softly, his eyes almost pleading with her. He hoped she would listen to him and not be too angry. A part of him knew he should have caved and spoke to her earlier. She definitely deserved an explanation.

Elena sighed softly but she lowered herself, climbing out the window. She felt like she did years ago, sneaking out to go on adventures with the Bondurant boys. She was surprised to see Forrest out there and she couldn't help to feel hopeful despite her annoyance towards him.

She looked at Forrest. His hair was disheveled and wild on his head, as if he had been pulling on it and he had on pants and a heavy jacket.

He motioned for her to follow him. She knew he wanted to walk and she was aware that Forrest always liked clearing his head when he was frustrated.

They began to walk down the path, near the outskirts of the trees. They walked for a minute in silence and Elena tugged her nightgown closer to her for warmth. Forrest noticed her discomfort and he quickly pulled off his jacket, putting it over her shoulders.

She protested but he would have none of it. The Bondurant's were ruthless and tough as steel but they were all well-mannered and chivalrous towards women. Their parents had taught them well.

The large coat was spacious and warm and it smelt of tobacco, sandalwood and mint leaves. It smelt like Forrest's delicious, comforting scent. The smell was soothing to her and she wanted to breathe it in heavily.

Elena looked at Forrest; he was wearing a light, white cotton button down. The material of the shirt was so thin that she could clearly see the muscles and definition in his back, arms, and shoulders. She knew that he had bulked up tremendously since they were teens but she was impressed to see how strong and powerful he truly was.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked and he shook his head and pulled the jacket tighter around her.

"I'm been thinkin' about last week a lot. Haven't got much sleep because of it." Forrest admitted after another minute or so. Elena could see the slight bags under his eyes. She hadn't slept well either. She kept replaying their last meeting in her head. She had wanted to speak to Forrest and see where he was coming from but she stayed away. She was always the one to buckle and come to him first. She was tired of doing the work and taking the lead. She wanted him to feel something and apologize first for a change.

"Neither have I," Elena admitted wistfully.

Forrest nodded. "I hate fighting with you. Always have. I never want to hurt ya" he said, his eyes focused on hers, looking a softer shade of blue in the twilight.

He sighed. "You think I stopped writing because I stopped caring for ya but that's the furthest thing from the truth." Forrest said and there was silence as Elena waited for him to continue.

"I had to stop thinking of you, Elena. I didn't think you we're comin' back." Forrest admitted and Elena was surprised by this revelation. She didn't realize that Forrest was as saddened by her departure as she was. He kept everything bottled up. She felt the need to defend herself.

"I promised I would come back. I wouldn't abandon you. Forrest, you were my best friend, my favorite person in the world. We were as close as two people could be." She admitted.

"That was the problem. I relied on ya so much. I didn't know what to do without you." Forrest stopped walking and turned towards her and Elena could see the hurt and deep sadness in his eyes.

"When you left things were different, I was different. I thought that if I stopped writing everything would get better. I could...move on." He paused and chuckled lightly to himself. "It's stupid but it made sense at the time. But I realized you're a hard gal to forget."

Elena was silent for a while, taking it all in. Forrest's confession meant a lot to her. He had opened up more than she would have ever thought. All this time, she thought that she was the person who cared for Forrest too hard. She didn't realize that he valued her just as high. A part of her felt both relieved and troubled to hear that he had felt lost without her.

Elena looked up at him through her lashes and Forrest thought she was the prettiest vision he had ever seen. Her wavy hair was messy and windblown from being outside. Her eyes were dark and as gorgeous as ever and her nose was a bit red from the cold. It wasn't just her outward beauty that appealed to him. He had seen and enjoyed plenty of pretty women's company. It was her curiosity, intelligence, strength and compassion that had always attracted him to her.

Seeing her again was still strange to him. He wanted to take in every feature, mannerism and detail about her. He expected and hoped that she still thought the same about him.

"I felt the same, Forrest. Being out there without my parents and brother was terrifying. I am so grateful to have had my sister's support but it was hard." Elena let out a deep breath and looked at her hands.

"I felt so alone sometimes and I wanted to talk to someone about my grandparent's. I think it was just a shock. I was always a girlwho had her head in the clouds but there I was expected to grow up very quickly there."

Forrest clicked his tongue. "I don't know about ya having your head in the clouds. You were always more mature than us. Who else was going to keep us in check?" He said and he smirked at her.

Elena laughed, "Very true."

The only sound between them was the wind blowing against the trees in the still of the night. Forrest hadn't told her the extent of why he stopped writing but he figured that story would come up later. He didn't want to guilt trip her or make her feel bad.

"I was angry but I can understand why you stopped writing. It was difficult not to think of you as well." Elena sighed and bit her lip. "Erasing six years of memories is definitely harder than I imagined." She chuckled sadly and Forrest nodded in agreement.

"I've been having this internal battle with myself since coming home. Where do we go from here?" Elena asked feeling utterly confused. She wanted to remain friends and she knew that Forrest was the only man for her but she didn't know how to go about it.

"I say we just go and don't over think it. We've got time to figure it out." Forrest said truthfully and he hesitantly put his arm around Elena's shoulder and she shivered from the contact. He had done this many times before when they were younger but he didn't want to appear too forward.

"I like that," Elena said smiling at him for the first time that night. Forrest felt an immense weight and pressure leave his chest. He was relieved that she didn't seem to be angry towards him and she was hopeful for their future. Elena leaned into his arm, enjoying the warmth and strength he provided. She sighed against his chest as they began to walk back to his car.

Forrest enjoyed the feeling of her warmth pressed against his side. The weather was a bit breezy but he didn't mind. He was just happy to have his girl back after all of these years. She was a few inches shorter than him and he had the intense urge to kiss the top of her messy head but he restrained himself

They reached the car and Forrest unlocked the car door for her. She slid inside noting that he kept the same car. It was an old buggy that he had inherited from his parents. It still looked good as new even though it was extremely old. Forrest always took good care of his possessions and Elena found it charming that he kept his parents car instead of buying a new vehicle.

Jack and even Howard had buckled down and bought new cars with their generous bootlegging money but Forrest was sensible. He saw no need in buying extravagances for no reason. He was a man of simple pleasures. His hat, cigars and gun were comforting enough for him.

"I'm so glad you kept this car," Elena said, smiling and Forrest nodded.

"She's my old favorite. Been driving her for a while now." He said, having a soft spot for the car. It was passed down to him from his parents. It reminded him of them and the few possessions from them he held dearly in his heart.

"I remember when you drove it to pick me up when you were 14. I think it was the first time you drove. We were so young but you wanted to show me that you knew how to drive. You were so small then that you could barely see over the steering wheel." Elena giggled, laughing at him.

Forrest shook his head at the memory, chuckling. He remembered that day all too well. He was too young to drive but he had illegally took the car out to show off for Elena. He was planning on driving around and showing her the town. It was nonromantic at the point but he did want to boast and show off his skills.

He hadn't hit his growth spurt yet, so he looked like a little pipsqueak behind the wheel. He had managed to drive well and pick Elena up until one of the tires snagged on a sharp rock. The tire popped five minutes from his house and Forrest had to walk the three miles home and back to grab the spare. The whole time Elena had to wait patiently in the car.

"That was a bit of a stupid disaster." Forrest remarked. Thankfully they hadn't gotten caught or seen by their families. He was sure that Elena's father would kill him if he knew he was driving his daughter around as a child with no license. He was usually the rational, sensible one out of his brothers but Elena had always been his weakness. His brain became all cloudy and muddled around her. He was sometimes reckless and foolish when he was younger when it came to trying to please or impress her.

"I was just glad that no one saw us. I still to this day don't know how to drive. In New York it was always too crowded to drive and unpractical," Elena said.

"I'll show you one day. We'll go to an open field so you can drive real slow. Can't have you crashing into a tree." He joked and Elena hit his arm, laughing.

"Oh shush. There are a lot of miles on this car. Do you take it when you're bootlegging?" She asked and Forrest nodded but he told her that they usually used Jack or Howard's car. She asked him about the bootlegging business. He told her the basics. How, they became involved with it a few years back after Howard had heard of the booming business up north.

He told her that he and Howard usually ran the business but now Jack and Cricket wanted to become more involved. He didn't seem too happy about their involvement but he knew that he didn't have much of a choice in the manner. Jack and Cricket were not as cynical or weary as Howard and Forrest. They still had a certain optimism and outlook on life that was refreshing to see. Forrest hated thinking of corrupting them.

They talked throughout the night and early morning about everything and nothing at all. Forrest told Elena about funny stories about his brothers and their run-ins at the bar with pesky drunks. Elena listened and laughed at how he recalled the event. Forrest was always able to be hilariously comedic without noticing it.

Elena told him about New York and the architecture and monuments there. Forrest was impressed by all of this. He enjoyed how she described everything but he decided not to tell her yet about wanting to visit her there. He didn't want her to feel bad or have pity on him. Especially about misfortunes that were out of everyone's hands.

As the night went on, Elena found herself becoming even more enthralled with Forrest. The hole that was missing in her heart when he was gone was easily being filled by his presence tonight. She hadn't realized how much she had truly valued and missed her friend until she was actually able to reconnect with him.

She gazed at his face as he chuckled at a voice impersonation she was performing. She was acting like one of her stern, former teacher's in New York. She always enjoyes to see him laugh. She felt proud, knowing that she was one of the few people who saw him laugh blissfully without trying to be guarded and tough. She was worried that he might have outgrown her immature antics but he seemed to still appreciate her strange sense of humor.

She relished in seeing the light crinkle around his cobalt-colored eyes and the way he would smile widely. Forrest had delightfully crooked teeth that she found so endearing. She adored all of his flaws.

Forrest realized that he had truly missed Elena's sense of humor. She was one of the funniest people he knew. She had the ability to make almost any circumstance light and relaxing. Forrest was pretty serious most of the time but he always knew he could joke with Elena and let his guard down. She was like the sun. She radiated happiness and it was almost impossible to not feel warm around her.

Elena grabbed his hand, her slender fingers tightened around him, squeezing.

"I've missed this so much. Everything about you Forrest." She said, staring into his eyes. "I know I keep saying it but it's good to be back."

Forrest nodded. "I missed you too. So much." He finally admitted and he looked down a bit embarrassed by admitting how weak he was without her. Elena hated to see that he was hurt but she was relieved that he cared for her as well.

She smiled kindly at him and she stroked his face with her small, gentle hands. She felt herself grow bolder as she stared at his full lips. Her fingers softly traced over his top lip, marveling in how soft and lush they were. She wondered how a man as powerful and manly as Forrest was graced with such a beautiful mouth.

Forrest felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as her thumb swept across his bottom lip. Elena felt her stomach coil pleasantly as he kissed the pad of her thumb as it brushed the center of his lips. She exhaled softly, not realizing that she had been holding her breath.

Their relationship was an interesting development. They were both treading softly, neither pushing the other one too far, afraid that they might be overstepping their boundaries. Elena was tired of second-guessing herself. She had thought about Forrest for too long when she was in New York, wishing he could be there with her as both a friend and a partner. Forrest was the type to doubt himself or back away if he thought she was not interested. She wanted him to know how she felt about him. Currently, she wanted to show him with her actions and not just with words.

She put one hand on his chest as she leaned forward, looking at his lips. Before he had a chance to react she placed her lips over his, kissing him fully for the first time.

This time Forrest was pleasantly surprised. He was stiff for a split second, his eyes still open until he instantly melted into her touch. One of his large palms rested on her waist as he pulled her closer. He mentally scolded himself for not kissing her first. He had thought of kissing her again for ages. Their seating position was awkward in his car but he wasn't worried about that. He was just pleased to have her back in his arms.

He softly ran his tongue against her lips and she parted her mouth to let his tongue in. Elena sighed against his mouth as their tongues touched. She moved closer into their embrace, as he deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing in a sensual rhythm. She felt Forrest grip her hips as he lightly pulled her into his lap.

Forrest felt his head go dizzy, spinning as he kissed her soft lips and tasted her sweet, wonderful mouth. His mind told him repeatedly to stop the action but he was struggling releasing his hold on her. He realized that he should probably slow down but he had waited for six years to kiss her again. He didn't want to waste another minute of his time analyzing their relationship. Over thinking and pretending to do what he thought was best had gotten him into more trouble than he could possibly count.

Elena finally broke the kiss for air, and she stared down at Forrest, her eyelids heavy with desire and appreciation. Her hands were cradling the back of his head, her fingers trapped in the short locks of his light brown hair.

Forrest hands remained steady on her hips, wishing his bulky coat was not in the way. His eyes focused on the graceful dip of her neck and he kissed her there softly, his mouth exhaling on her skin as she massaged his scalp tenderly. He wanted to stay locked in her embrace forever but he knew he ought to do what's right and walk her home.

He pulled back from her and Elena seemed to understand. She kissed his nose softly before getting off of him. They began to walk back to her house and Elena smiled shyly when she felt his fingers reach out and hold hers. His palm felt calloused and large in her smaller grip. It was perfect and her heart beat wildly at his actions. She felt giddy with joy at the night's events. She peered at him through the corner of his eye and she noticed that he looked calm and happy as well.

Forrest stopped in front of her house by her window that was still cracked slightly open. He turned to her and motioned to the window. "Do you need a boost?" He asked, smirking. He used to offer her a boost when she was younger and she would always turn him down. She would stubbornly try to climb up and fall several times before admitting defeat. It wasn't until she was eleven when she mastered getting up her own.

Elena wrinkled her nose. "Oh, I think I can manage." She giggled and she smiled at him, beautifully. Forrest couldn't help himself as he leaned in, kissing her softly once more. She reluctantly let go of his hand and she pulled back the window, dizzily climbing in from her elation. She managing to climb inside but she was unsteady and clumsy at her approach. Her foot banged against the edge, nosily.

Forrest had the good sense and manners not to poke fun of her at the moment. Elena cracked open the window and stared down at him. "Oh, I still have your jacket," she said reaching to take it off.

"Keep it." Forrest said. "It'll give me an excuse to see you again."

Elena laughed. "Oh, you better. I really want to see you soon." She smiled down upon him. "Have a good night, or morning."

Forrest nodded. "You bet. Night, Elena. Sorry for keeping you up." He said, noticing how early in the morning it was.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She said truthfully and she waved good bye, blowing him a kiss before shutting her window.

Forrest watched her retreat and smiled to himself before heading to his car. He was the happiest he had been in a long time, their kiss still lingered on his lips. Despite, the early hour of the morning, he hummed the whole drive home.

**Thank you so much readers and so sorry for the delay. Class and work have been extremely busy on me lately. I plan to send a personal message to all of my lovely reviewers. You all are wonderful! Thanks again!**

**-Almond**


End file.
